1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle roof with at least one roof part that can be opened during driving in the manner of a sunroof and which can also be opened in the manner of a convertible with the roof parts being shifted into a compact form and moved into a storage space in the rear part of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/286,467 which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/014,991 now abandoned, a roof of the above-mentioned type is described in which the lateral roof parts, after complete opening of the roof part that can be opened, are swung on the rear roof part that is stationary during the sunroof mode of use, and together with this rear roof part are lowered by a swinging movement of the columns supporting the roof part into a storage space in the rear part of the vehicle. Separate drives are necessary to fold the lateral roof parts, and a part of the trunk compartment must be used as the storage space.